Talk:Isaac (animated series)/@comment-1359657-20181112033438/@comment-44694464-20191220184319
How is he more interesting if his reason to hate humanity isn't really compelling? low standards maybe? also, the entire adaptation is a mess, poorly researched, too many bad ideas and just a high-budget fanfiction. The original Isaac (who is misjudged to hell and back by poorly informed people and lazy $%##s) and his sister Julia were discriminated because of their powers (kind of like the mutants in Marvel, especially evident in X-Men stories) and that is more in-line the series' story and setting rather than the uninspired abused-slave background that could just be inserted in any story that doesn't have to involve fictitious elements like Vampires and magic. The Belmonts were also feared by the populace for the same reasons, however, the church (which is absolutely nothing like how its depicted in Netflix), made the Belmonts live far away from normal society, not hunt them down like dogs. Isaac in Curse of Darkness wasn't crazy for the sake of crazy. If you are talking "Broken", OG Isaac is the embodiment of that. The game did not paint a complete picture of his character (that is why the 2-Volume prequel manga is there, which lazy louts don't bother with Also, not-Isaac is a thief for wearing OG Isaac's robes (shown from the short manga bundled in the game) from his "pre-crazy" days. Therefore It's not a unique costume to him. Blows away the "he dresses better" argument. What makes OG Isaac far better was that this guy he was ultimately victim of his own insecurities, which played a big role in his descent to madness during the events on Curse of Darkness. His costume design in the game reflected his madness. Netflix's take took away their red oni, blue oni dynamic. Isaac, compared to Hector, was very loyal to Dracula (which is also true for Not-Isaac) for he (Isaac) hated humanity and that he is indebted to Dracula for taking him in. Dracula, however, favored Hector over him because he was the better forgemaster (In the manga, Isaac can be seen striving to "git gud"). While he respected Hector, he was also jealous of him. Hector on the other hand, while loyal to Dracula, wasn't on the same level as Isaac and wasn't for becoming an enemy to humanity when Dracula decided to declare war on it during the events of Castlevania III. Instead of directly opposing Dracula, he runs away instead, prompting Dracula to have Isaac (along with other Devil Forgemasters) retrieve him. This explains the absence of the Devil Forgemasters in Castlevania III. While tasked to retrieve Hector, Isaac already had plans to kill him so that he'd be Dracula's no.1 . Also he blames Hector for Dracula's defeat/death because had he (Hector) not abandoned Dracula, the both of them would have been at his side. Why is Castlevania III titled Dracula's Curse and Curse of Darkness named that way? the latter being the continuation of the former, story-wise. Dracula, during the events of Castlevania III, induced a curse that darkened the hearts of humans, though the ones most susceptible to it are the ones who have strong negative emotions, like Isaac for instance. You already ought to know what he did afte r Castlevania III and before Curse of Darkness in regards to the fate of Hector's wife. Someone like Isaac is susceptible to the Curse, to the point that near Curse of Darkness's end, he was already a goner prior to becoming the perfect vessel which could be used to bring Dracula back. Hector, who is calm and collected. At one point in the game he gave in to great anger, in which he instantly regrets and acknowledges that Dracula's curse is affecting him. There is so much material from the original series' that Netflix could have used and expanded upon, but then again Warren Ellis isn't familiar with the games and inserted too much of his signature ideas (anti-religion stance, pottymouth protagonists, etc).